


Something Like Love

by kittymeow321



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks, Drabble, Fluff, I love them and I hope it shows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymeow321/pseuds/kittymeow321
Summary: It's important.





	Something Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> When I want to write but don't know WHAT to write I wind up googling drabble prompts.

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

Keith never thought of himself as a very patient person, but he’s being proven wrong today. He must have the patience of a _saint_ to be putting up with this as well as he is. That being said though, he’s not sure how much more of this he can-

**Stomp.**

“Do you have to do that?”

The source of the noise just looks up from his shoes and has the gall to  _ grin _ . “Just breaking them in, Keith. It’s very important business.”

Keith feels a muscle twitch in his brow at Lance’s foot lowering again, but he’s fighting a twitch of his lips at the same time. “You just wanted them because they light up.”

Lance’s grin just widens at that. “So?”

Stomp.

The sneaker flashes in red and blue and Keith sighs fondly, shaking his head and letting the smile slip onto his face. The patience of a saint.

Or something like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You just wanted them because they light up."


End file.
